


11 Blocks

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, I hate me too, I'm really sorry, M/M, Pining! Barry, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years and Barry still misses Len. (Based off the song 11 Blocks by Wrabel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proof read woops

It’s been a year since Len left. Barry stood in front of his closet and stared at his clothing. Everything was the same- the button ups, the sweaters, the jackets. But one coat stood out from the rest- Len’s coat. The plushy blue material stuck out like a sore thumb amongst Barry’s monochromatic wardrobe. 

Barry thought that maybe, just maybe, if he held onto this last piece of Len he had, then maybe the man would come back. Maybe he’d come back for his winter coat and then they’d realize that they were both still in love. Maybe they could go back to where things left off.

Barry knew he wasn’t being realistic by thinking these things, but damn, he wanted to and he wanted  _Len_. He knew deep down that Len was never going to come back, even if he was only eleven blocks away.

Barry sighed as he reached into the closet, slipping the coat off the hanger and hugging it against his chest. He inhaled into the fabric, taking in the final drafts of Len’s scent. He knew that this was the final time he could smell home. 

With the coat tucked under his arm, Barry left the apartment and went to the thrift store around the corner. He sold the coat for ten dollars. He thought love didn't have a price, but it turns out it was worth a Hamilton. 

* * *

 

It’s been two years since Len left. Barry sat at their table at Jitters, but this time he was alone. 

It really shouldn’t be a big deal- a twenty-something year old man enjoying a cup of java in the middle of the day, but it was everything to Barry. He could still see Len’s smile. He could still see how that at midday, the light would hit Len’s eyes just right and that it looked like the prettiest ocean Barry had ever seen. He could still see Len and what could’ve been. 

Barry let his body sink into his chair and took a long sip of his coffee, the burning in his heart aching more than his burnt tongue.

* * *

 

It’s been three years since Len left. Barry is fourteen blocks away from Len’s door on a Friday night. 

He could so easily go and knock on his door.  _It was only fourteen blocks_. He knew Len would be home, for he was never the type to go out on the busiest party night of the week. He wasn’t that type.

Instead of feeding into his desires, he sat in the backyard of some random house party, alone. He listened to the party going inside, his stomach turning at the thought of being in this house. He knew he shouldn't of come when he realized he was counting the blocks from his house to the party, just so he could see how far away he was from Len- three blocks.

Barry took a ragged breath before walking out the door, ignoring everyone in his path.

* * *

 

It was Friday night, three years later, and he was now two blocks away from Len. With each step he took closer to the familiar door, he hurt himself more and more. He knew he needed to stop, Barry knew he needed to turn around, but he couldn’t help it. He was in love.

Barry was one block away when he felt his feet stop. 

“What am I doing?” Barry muttered to himself. What was he thinking? Did he really think that Len would just open his door and welcome Barry with open arms? Len probably moved on by now, like Barry should’ve. 

Before he even realized it, Barry was in front of Len’s door, a knuckle raised to said door. With glassy eyes and a heavy heart, Barry knocked on the familiar door, letting a tear slip down his face. He thumbed it away before the door opened.

Barry was expecting Len to open the door. He was expecting to be met by ice blue eyes he once called home. Instead, he was met with brown eyes hiding behind glasses.

“Can I help you?” the man with the glasses asked. Barry gaped at the man before clearing his throat.

“Hi, um, is Len home?” Barry asked. “If he still lives here at least, it’s been a while so I’m not really sure.”

“Len still lives here. He’s out right now, but I can take a message if it’s important.” Barry looked at the man, his eyes traveling to the man’s left hand that was holding the door open. A shining silver ring glimmered in the moonlight, taunting Barry.

“It’s not important,” Barry gulped. “Congratulations by the way.”

Barry nodded towards the ring on the man’s finger. The man blushed as he pushed his glasses further up his face.

“Oh, yeah,” the man giggled. “Len proposed a few weeks ago. You never know what to expect with him.”

“You could say that again,” Barry muttered as he looked down at his feet.

“I’m Hartley by the way,” the man smiled as he extended his hand towards Barry. Barry shook it curtly before letting his hands slide into his pockets.

“Nice to meet you. I hope you and Len have a nice life together,” Barry said, whispering the next part so Hartley couldn’t hear him, “even if it’s not with me.”

Barry turned around and started walking down the steps, tears stinging his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea, but his feet never listened to him.

“Wait!” Hartley called out, speeding up to a slight jog to catch Barry. “I never caught your name. That way I can tell Len who stopped by looking for him.”

“Don’t bother,” Barry said with a faux half smile. “I’m... I’m just someone who cares.”

And with that, Barry left. 

* * *

 

He was now alone in a place that used to be home- eleven blocks away from Len and three years too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what type of things you wanna see in the future! i love writing suggested prompts


End file.
